Not All Rainstorms Are Bad
by trishaj48
Summary: A very different take on how Sara and Gil first came together. I am rating it M for possiable future chapters. As always CSI is owned by it's producers and writers.
1. Chapter 1

Conrad Ecklie is assistant director of a group of people known as CRIME SCENE INVESTAGATORS, or CSI. They come from various backgrounds and perform a variety functions, but if you were to simplify what they do - they all work together to solve crimes.

The night shift consists of Gilbert (Gil) Grissom. Gil is a well known forensic entomologist - the buy guy, Catherine Willows is second in charge. The rest of the team consists of a soft spoken Texan named Nickolas (Nick) Stokes, Warrick (Rick) Brown and the former Sandra Miller.

It is Miss Millers wedding that has brought a smile to Conrad's face. The NEW Mrs. Keller will be moving to Washington with her husband.

Now you may ask _WHY WOULD THAT MAKE MR. ECKLIE HAPPY? _The reason is simple, it opens a spot on the night shift and Conrad has the perfect person in mind to fill it. Two years ago Conrad attended a mandatory meeting of area supervisor's, that year it was hosted in San Francisco.

Each supervisor was assigned a member of the local CSI to be there driver. Conrad's was a firecracker of a lady named Sara Sidle. Sara is one of the best investigators that the San Francisco team ever had, but Sara has a deep secret that causes her to tend to be a loner and a bit of a hothead. Her supervisor had said that all Sara needs is someone to take her under their wing - you know guide her and be her mentor.

Conrad had no time for such a thing but he thought that Grissom would be just the one to handle her. "If anyone can straighten Sara up it will be Grissom," Conrad had told Jasper Hill, Sara's supervisor, when he had asked if he thought Miss Sidle would be interested in relocating to Vegas. All the arrangements were made and Sara would be joining the team in a few days.

"I need everyone's attention," Conrad said, just as Grissom was about to hand out assignments for the evening, "I have found someone to fill the hole in your shift. Starting tomorrow a young lady I meant in San Francisco will be joining out team, her name is Sara Sidle." He handed Grissom a folder with all of Sara's personal information in it. "I know she will fit in," Conrad said, as he left. Grissom mumbled something as he passed out assignments. Later that shift Grissom read through the papers Conrad had handed him:

_SARA SIDLE - age 35 - CSI grade III - graduated top of her class from the UNIVERSITY of SAN FRANCISCO - she has a BA in Criminal Justice and a MS in crime analysis._

"This lady must be a genius," Grissom said to himself. In her psychological file Grissom seen his evaluation was right on the money:

_Sara Sidle was examined by me as a part of her pre-hire. She has an IQ of 150. She has something in her past that I can't bring out and because of whatever this is she tends to be a little of a "lose cannon". I believe under the right supervision Miss Sidle will be an excellent addition to your team. _signed _Dr. Warren Butler._

Grissom smiled, "Another lost lamb for my little flock."

It seemed like Grissom got all the "lost causes". Catherine was a former erotic dancer, Warrick has a juvenile record and a gambling problem and Nick - Nick used to work in Dallas, it was there that his best friend and former partner was arrested for drug trafficking. Nick had not been able to get a job in Texas after that. Nick's father, a well known District Attorney in Dallas, suggested Nick to for the job. Shortly after Nick was hired a very expensive piece of equipment was donated to the lab by an anonymous donor connected with Dallas. A lot of people think that Mr. Stokes the elder, bought his son the spot on the team. Of course he didn't but - well we all know how people are.

Gil clocked out and headed for his car. On the way home it started to rain, just ahead Gil noticed a car pulled over to the side of the road. As he got closer he noticed the car had a flat tire, there was a petite brunette trying to change it.

Grissom pulled up behind the car, put on his flashers and walked up to the car.

"Need a hand?" he asked. "Thanks," she said, "I can't seem to break this nut loose." "Get in the car and I'll take care of it for you," Gil told the lady.

When he had finished the young lady tried to pay him, "Just stay safe," he said. The young lady tried to start her car, the battery had died.

The lady swore under her breath, "Maybe moving to Vegas was a bad idea."

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee and give you a lift home," Gil said. The lady accepted. In the diner Gil finally got a good look at the lady.

"My God, she is breathtaking," he said to himself. The lady smiled and Gil's heart melted as Cupid's arrow of love hit him and hit him hard.

"I should introduce my self," Gil said, "Gil Grissom."

The lady smiled again, "You have got to be kidding?"

"Excuse me?" Gil said.

"Perhaps I should introduce my self," the lady said, taking his extended hand, "Sara Sidle."

_Future chapters depends on the opinions of my readers. If I do add more, you can be sure it will be GSR all the way and some sweet smut._


	2. Chapter 2

Gil smiled as he held her hand just a little longer then necessary. "Well hello Miss Sidle, it's good to meet you." Sara smiled, "You too, Mr. Grissom, and it is Sara."

"Gil," he said, finally letting go, "How about that cup of coffee?" Sara nodded and led the way to a booth.

"Would you like a sandwich and fries to go with it?", Gil asked. Sara nodded and ordered a fish sandwich and fries to go with her coffee.

"Where are you staying?" Gil asked. "For now I have a room at the Palms," Sara told him, "I only brought a few things with me from Frisco. I figured once I got a place I could go get the rest of my stuff. A friend of mine is holding on to it for me."

"Maybe I can help you find a place," Gil said, "I know a few people that own rentals." "That would be nice," Sara said.

While they were waiting for their food Gil called a friend of his that owned a garage and asked him to tow Sara's car and take a look at it. After they ate Gil drove Sara to her hotel room.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring you to the lab," Gil said, after he had walked her to her room. Sara smiled and whispered a soft thank you, "Gil." He turned to her. "Good night," she said. Gil gently caressed her face, "Good night."

All that night Sara was all he could think of, her smile and she soft brown eyes. How he wished he had kissed her good night, but he did not want to be to forward.

Lying on the bed Sara had the same thought, she could still see those piercing blue eyes and that soft smile that she was sure he didn't show to a lot of people.

Sara had googled Grissom before she agreed to take the job, everything about him impressed her. She had remarked how handsome he was when she had seen his picture, but now that she had seen him in person - well she decided that HANDSOME just did not describe him. He was more then physically good looking, she could tell he was warm and caring. Some how she felt, just like his smile, that side of him was not shown to often.

"I bet he is the kind that has to act like he is always in control, in charge," she said, to no one but herself. Sara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A knocking on her door woke her, she rubbed her eyes as she unlocked and opened the door. "You should never open a door without finding out who is on the other side," Gil said, with a giggle in his voice, "It could be some kind of pervert."

Sara smiled and took the coffee he handed her, "Some how I don't think you are a pervert." "Let me throw some clothing on and I'll be right with you," Sara said heading for the bathroom.

Gil mumbled something and took a seat on her bed. He let his hand go where her body had been, it was still warm. He picked up her pillow and deeply inhaled, taking in her scent. Gil felt himself starting to become aroused, "Maybe I AM some kind of pervert."

Hearing the doorknob turn Gil quickly set the pillow down.

"Ready," Sara called coming from the bathroom. Standing in front of him Sara did a complete turn around, "Look ok?"

"Beautiful," Gil said, just above a whisper. Sara blushed, "Thank you." "I'm sorry," Gil said, blushing too. "Don't think anything about it," Sara told him walking to the door. Gil took her hand, "I mean it." Sara turned to face him, "Thank you," she whispered softly.

It was then that Gil decided he was not going to make the same mistake twice, softly he cupped her face in his hands and tenderly he kissed her, "Your welcome."

Sara looked at him, smiled and returned the kiss, equally as tender.

Gil opened the door, "I guess we should get going." Sara started to say something but thought better of it when she noticed the bulge starting to form in his trousers.

When they arrived at the lab Gil gave Sara a tour that ended in his office. "The rest of the team will be in the break room," he told Sara pointing out where it was, "If you want I can make the introductions." "I think I would like that," Sara said, waiting for him to grab a stack of papers off his desk.

"Ah, Miss Sidle," Conrad said, walking up to them, "I see you have meant Mr. Grissom already." "Yes", Sara said, as she told Conrad of their meeting the night before. "I guess it was a good thing he came along," Conrad said, "You could have called me."

"I did not want to bother you sir," Sara told him. Conrad stopped and touched her shoulder, "Conrad, please." Sara appeared to be uncomfortable, "This way to the break room," Gil told her.

As they walked away from Ecklie Gil said, "You ok?" "Yes," Sara said, "He just kind of creeps me out. Nothing I can put my hand on, just gives me the creeps, it was like that when I was his driver in Frisco." Gil laughed, "Maybe he has the hots for you." "Please, don't even play like that," Sara said, shivering.

In the break room Gil introduced Sara to the others and passed out the work assignments for the evening. Although nothing was said it was clear by the way they looked at each other that Gil and Sara had feelings for each other. What those feelings my be was yet to be explored but Gil defiantly had a HANDS OFF look on his face when he introduced Sara to Nick and Warrick.

"Sara," Gil said, "Pete called. It was just a dead battery. I told him to replace it and bring the car here, it should be in the parking lot at end of shift." Sara thanked him and left with Catherine for their 419.

"I have never seen Grissom like this," Catherine said, "I think he really likes you." Sara blushed. "Oh my goodness, " Catherine said, "You like him."

"I would like to get to know him MUCH better," Sara said, admitting out loud what she had already convinced herself was true.

"Go for it," Catherine said, "Grissom really needs someone in his life." Sara giggled, she would have never thought she would be discussing a possible relationship on her way to a drive by shooting. Pulling up at their scene Catherine said, "Tell you what, meet me at Over Easy after shift. We'll grab a bite to eat and talk about Gilbert Grissom."

Later, over eggs and fruit, Catherine filled Sara in on all she knew about her boss. She ended by saying, "Sara, he disen't play games. With him it is all or nothing, no one night stands - no casual sex, if he says he loves you, he means it. So if that is all you are looking for, back off and end it now before he gets hurt."

Sara looked at Catherine, "You know this how?"

Catherine smiled, "We went out one time a while ago, I suggested we have a night cap at my place and waffles in the morning. Grissom very politely told me that, even though I was a very attractive lady, he did not have those feeling for me. I made the mistake of saying you did not have to have a life long commitment to have sex, it was them that he - very politely of course - told me just what I told you."

"He kissed me," Sara said, "It was the softest most gentle most beautiful kiss I have ever had."

"He likes you Sara," Catherine said, "Think it over before you act." Sara smiled, "I will."

Sara's cell went off, "Oh no, not him!" "Who?" Catherine asked. "Ecklie," Sara said.

Answering her phone she said, "Sidle. …… No sir, I don't think that would be a good idea. ….. Yes, thank you anyway, Good by."

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked.

"Ecklie wants to take me to dinner," Sara said.

Catherine laughed, "He does that with all the new girls. Now if casual sex is all your looking for…….."

"Please," Sara said, shivering.

Once more Sara's phone went off, answering it she said, "Sara …… Hi …… Would love to, see you in an hour, bye."

"Grissom?" Catherine asked. "How did you know?" Sara asked. "I think the way your eyes lit up," Catherine said, "Dinner?"

"Yes," Sara said, standing to go. "Sara," Catherine said, "Remember what I told you." Sara looked at Catherine and smiled, "I would never do anything to hurt Gil. He stole my heart the minute I looked into his deep blue eyes."

_Did not want them to jump into bed right away but watch out for chapter 3. Not sure I can keep them apart much longer. lol_


	3. Chapter 3

Sara must have changed her clothing at least four different times, she finally decided on a power blue blouse and a pair of dark blue dress slacks. She stood in front of a mirror trying to decided how to wear her hair. "Down," she said to herself, "Up makes me look like a kid." A touch of make up and a dash of mild perfume later she was finally satisfied.

Gil showed up at 6 on the nose, looking very handsome and very nervous. "You are beautiful," Gil said, handing her a plant he had picked up. "Your not so bad yourself," Sara said smiling.

Gil told her they would be going to dinner and a movie. "There is this place that only shows the classics, in their original format. Tonight they are showing Lon Chaney in Phantom of the Opera." I did not know he made that movie," Sara said as they got out of the car. "Yes. It was filmed in 1923, he plays the phantom," Gil replied.

Half way through the movie Gil put his arm around Sara's shoulder, he was afraid she would pull away but she just laid her head on his shoulder. More then once, during a particularly horrifying part, Sara would bury her face in Gil's chest. He knew he was in heaven, the smell of her hair was intoxicating.

As they were walking to his car he asked, "How did you like it?" "It was fascinating," Sara said, "I had seen several versions of that movie but that one was by far the best."

They talked over dinner, Gil was sure he had never smiled as much as he did when he was with Sara. She had his heart, of that there was no doubt, his only doubt was her feelings for him.

After dinner they took a walk in a near by park, Gil slipped his hand in hers. They walked to a bench, "Let's sit for a minute," Gil said, "I think we need to talk." Sara sat.

"Sara," Gil started, " I …. I have deep feelings for you. I honestly can not say it is love but I believe it is getting that way."

Sara smiled at him, "I know."

"But there is something I need to talk to you about," Gil went on, "I have not had many relationships, I guess part of it is because I- well I guess I hold a high standard. Not that I think I am better then anyone else, it is just that …."

Sara knew what he was trying to say, she stifled a giggle. "It is just that you don't play games when it comes to a romantic relationship," Sara said, remembering what Catherine had told her.

Gil chuckled, "You are right. I take a relationship seriously. If I am in one I am in it 100% and …. (here he looked to the ground) sex is not a part of it until we are both sure that we are in the relationship completely."

Sara drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Gil, I am going to tell you a story that I have never shared with anyone," Sara said, taking his hand, "I was raised in an abusive home, fights and trips to the hospital were common place. One night my mother could not take it any longer and she stabbed my father to death. The trauma of it sent her into some kind of break down, she was committed to a mental institution. I was shuffled from foster home to foster home, some were alright and some were not. I entered my first serious relationship my freshman year in collage. The more he asked the more I said NO. One night he refused to take no for an answer and he raped me. The rape resulted in a pregnancy, one I refused to end even though he insisted on it. In my second month one of his friends found out about it and his girlfriend left him. That night he stopped me in the park and beat me, he beat me so badly that he caused a miscarriage."

By this time tears were running down Sara's cheek, Gil gently wiped them away. "I have not been with a man, sexually, since then," Sara said, "Each time I get close to it all the memories of that come back."

Gil cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Then we will take it slow, we will give it time to develop into what ever it is. If or when you are ready to take things to that level is when it will happen, I am in no hurry." Sara smiled and returned his kiss.

From that day everyone knew they were a couple. Even though Ecklie was not thrilled with it he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Damn Grissom," Ecklie said the day he heard about the relationship, "I told you to take her under your wing and help straighten things up not bang her." Gil looked at him wanting to say something but knowing better then to say what was on his mind. "I'm not BANGING her," was all Gil would say.

"Then I can," Conrad said with a smile on his face. "Not if you want to live," Gil said matter-of-factly. That was the last time Ecklie ever considered the idea, instead of Sara he set his sights on Martha, the new addition to the secretary pool.

Shortly after their first date Gil had helped Sara find a place, they took a trip to Frisco and collected the rest of her belongings.

Over the next six months Gil and Sara's relationship grew, although still not sexual, they were both satisfied with it. One night over dinner Gil said, "I have not told anyone else yet but I have to take a leave of absence. I have a contract with the university to teach at least once a year, they determine where and when I go. I have to leave tomorrow morning for Florida, I'll be gone for six weeks."

Sara's heart broke as she started to cry. "Hey, no tears. I want to remember your smile," Gil said, as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Sara looked at Gil, "Can I stay with you tonight?" Gil looked at her uncertain of just what she meant. "I just want to sleep close to you," Sara said. "Of course love," Gil told her. That night Sara slept wrapped up in Gil's arms.

The alarm woke them the next morning. "Thank you," Sara said. Gil looked at her strangely, "For?" "Being a perfect gentleman even though I know your body did not want to be," Sara said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Gil blushed, he knew what she was referring to. More then once his arousal poked her in the leg through his sleeping pants. "I told you it will happen when you are ready," Gil said.

Sara drove him to the airport, after several good bye kisses they promised to call each other. Six weeks seemed like six years to them both, it was half way through the six weeks that Sara was sure she was ready to take it the next level and she knew just how she was going to let Gil know.

The night Gil came back to Vegas Sara was at the airport to pick him up. Seeing him get off the plane Sara ran to him and threw her arms around him. In between kisses she said, "I have missed you so."

Gil pulled into his driveway and parked his car next to hers, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"All you will have to do is open your eyes," Sara said. The kiss that followed left no doubt in Gil's mind that she was ready. Gil took her hand and locking the door behind them, lead her to the bedroom.

In the room Gil pulled her close to him and softly kissed her. Sara slowly deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as he responded. She felt his tongue softly beg for entrance and slowly opened her mouth more, letting her own tongue snake out and touch his.

As Sara pulled his tongue into her mouth, she gasped as she felt Gil's arousal pressing against her leg. Lost in her kiss Gil felt Sara's hand had slipped between their bodies, he moaned deeply as she touched his aching shaft, squeezing and stroking him through his pants.

Gil broke form the kiss and slowly undressed her, standing totally naked in front of him Gil looked at her, "You are breathtakingly beautiful." Sara smiled, And you are over dressed." Gil quickly undressed and lift her to the bed.

Lying her down his lips found hers, then slowly he worked down, kissing and nibbling at first her neck then her breasts. Gil kissed every inch of her as he worked his way down to the soft sweetness of her womanhood.

Gil eased himself between her legs, pulling in the intoxicating scent if her. Gil gently ran his tongue beneath the soft nest of dark curls that covered her womanhood. Sara bucked as Grissom's mouth lapped and suckled at her pink nub, his hands grasping her hips, holding her firmly against his face.

Sara was lost in ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure.

Sara felt her release nearing, every nerve was on fire. Gil slipped first one then a second finger into her opening, that was all it took to sent her over the edge. Sara's body trembled with exquisite pleasure. The sound of her moaning shattered the quietness of the bedroom as her body shook.

Gil kissed his way back up her body, rising above her he slowly entered her. Gil began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood. Sara pulled a deep breath, Gil stopped, afraid he had hurt her. Sara pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him, "I'm fine," she whispered.

Gil seen no need to hurry any thing. Soft kisses and caresses were exchanged as he continued to thrust slowly. Sara could feel his body start to tremble, she felt his manhood throbbing, as with one more deep thrust his warm juices coated her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Gil moved from atop her and nestled her in his arms. As his breathing and heart rate slowed Gil whispered, "I love you." "With all my heart," Sara said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gil tenderly kissed her, "Are you alright?"

"Fantastic," Sara smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"It is just that I thought … Well when you …" Gil was trying to find a way of asking her if he had hurt her when she pulled in that deep breath and tensed just a little. Sara finally figured out where his concern was, smiling she whispered, "Your bigger then I thought you would be. I am perfectly fine."

Gil smiled with a certain amount of pride and blushed as he said "Thanks". He felt kind of silly saying that but he really did not know what else to say.

Sara was running her fingers around his nipples. "I know this is going to sound corny," she started, "But I want to say thank you." Gil was softly running his hand up and down her arm, "For?" "For waiting. For being you. For loving me," Sara said, kissing his chest.

"Sara," Gil said, "I have loved you from the minute I saw you. Real love is not just about sex, it is much deeper then that, any man who can't control himself - who can't wait until his lady is ready for that part of the relationship, is not much of a man."

Gil stifled a yawn. "I don't know about you," Sara said, "But I am totally drained. How about we get some sleep." Gil leaned over and kissed her, "As long as you are here when I wake up." Sara smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

Gil woke the next morning to the smell of last night and the soft warm body of his true love cradled in is arms. Gil kissed the top of her head, "Hey sleepy head. We have a job to get to."

"No we don't," Sara said, sleepily and snuggling closer to Gil, "Catherine gave us the night off."

"Good," Gil yawned, "Then I'm going back to sleep." "MMM," Sara said, "Sounds good to me."

A couple of hours later Sara woke with the urge to answer natures call. She slowly wiggled out of Gil's arms and headed for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she said, "You look like hell, Sidle," then - after pulling in a deep breath she added, "And you stink!"

"You look beautiful," Gil said, from the doorway. Her stirring around had woke him too, "And as far as your odor, I doubt I have ever smelt anything so sweet."

Sara laughed, "You may think so and I may think so but I sincerely doubt the rest of the world will." Gil walked to her and kissed her, "Then how about you joining me in a shower?" "Sounds like a plan," Sara said, reaching in to turn on and adjust the water.

"Then how about we stop by your place so you can change your clothing and go grab a bite to eat," Gil added as he followed her into the shower stall. Sara shivered as the water hit her body, "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

Gil took the shower jell and squirted it onto his hands, slowly he washed Sara, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her body. Sara kissed him as he did.

"Keep that up Miss Sidle and I may just have to do something about the problem I am starting to develop."

Sara slid her hand down to his manhood, Gil moaned as Sara took it in her hand. "Oh this problem!" she said smiling as she fondled his balls with one hand and stroked him with the other.

Sara smiled as she knelt on the floor and licked the head of his manhood. She let her hot tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head. Sara took his length into her mouth sending him into a state of ecstasy.

Gil felt his release quickly building. "God Sara," Gil moaned, "I can't hold it." Sara released his manhood just long enough to whisper, "Then don't." Gil's body trembled as he release his juices into her and she took all of it, enjoying the taste of him.

Gil bent down and lift her, "That was so beautiful," he whispered just before he kissed her. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Gil was able to taste the leftover.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Gil carried her to the bed. He sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor.

His lips attacked first hers, then her neck, then her breasts. He took her shoulders and eased her to the bed. Grabbing her hips he pulled her to the edge.

He dipped his head down and took a deep breath, taking in her scent. Gil pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue.

Suddenly, she tightened her hold on his head and lifted her hips completely off the bed, sobbing with pleasure; eyes closed, her head tossed back and forth on the bed. The room was filled with the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans as she reached and then achieved her climax, Gil lapped what he could.

Gil eased him self away from her as Sara sat up, pulling his lips to hers. As their tongues danced around each other, mixing the remains of their juices. Gil broke from the kiss, "We taste good."

After a trip to Sara's the rest of the day was spent just enjoying each other. They walked and talked and window shopped holding hands and laughing. That night they made love again before falling asleep.

In the lab the next night Gil fielded questions about his trip. "Did you enjoy your night off?" Nick asked. "Most assuredly," Gil said, smiling at Sara, "But I do believe it is time to get to work."

"Gil started to get up from his chair, grabbing his back he grimiest, "Guess I am getting old," he said smiling, "My back and knees are killing me tonight."

"Maybe it was to much exercise," Catherine said, looking first at Gil then Sara.

Sara blushed as Nick and Warrick - finally catching on, snickered.

Sara was the last to leave the office, "I'm sorry," she said, knowing he was hurting because of the activity in the bathroom. Gil gently touched her face, "I'm not."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara smiled, looking around she said, "I love you."

Gil showed her the sign for I LOVE YOU. "You show me this and we can't get in trouble now can we."

Sara smiled and showed him the sign as she left to catch up with Catherine.

"So spill it," Catherine said, "I know you two have upped the relationship."

Sara smiled, "You want details?"

Catherine laughed, "Well not all of them."

Sara filled her in - leaving out the complete details.

"I am so happy for you and Gil," Catherine said, "You two were made fro each other. I have never seen him so happy."

"I have never known anyone like him," Sara said, "He is kind and gentle and loving. He never pushed THAT side of our relationship, he just waited until I was ready."

Catherine stopped the car at their scene, "Was it worth it?"

Sara smiled, "He is a fantastic lover," then smiling she added, "Now I know why he wears baggy trousers."

It took Catherine a second to catch on, "You mean he is …"

"Well endowed," Sara said, smiling.

"Where is the officer that was going to meet us here?" Sara wondered, looking around.

"Let me call Brass and find out," Catherine said.

Sara nodded as she started for the house. "Don't go in yet. We are not sure if it is clear," Catherine yelled.

"I'm just looking," Sara said, walking around to the back of the house. "Catherine, come her quickly."

Walking around the corner of the house Catherine came face to face with a man who was holding a gun to Sara's head. "Drop your gun and your phone," he said, then he motioned to a car, "Get over there, both of you." Catherine walked to the car followed by Sara and the man. Before they got in the car a second man jumped from the front seat, blindfolded and put a brown paper bag over their heads and tied both of them up before pushing them into the car.

Back at the lab Jim looked over at Gil, "That was Catherine. She wanted to know where the officer was I sent to their location."

"Maybe we should get over there," Gil said, "Something doesn't feel right." Catherin's car was sitting in the driveway, Gil called Sara's phone - no answer.

Jim came running from the house, "Officer Jenkins has been shot, I found him laying on the floor in the living room. No sign of Sara or Catherine." Jim got on his phone and called for more help.

Gil tried Sara's phone one more time, this time he thought he heard it ringing. Following the sound Gil found himself in the backyard. "Jim," he called, "Back here." Jim went into the backyard, he seen Gil squatting down next to the two cell phones. "There are tire tracks over there," Gil said nodding over toward the direction where the car had been parked. By this time Nick and Warrick had arrived, Gil quickly filled them in and told them what needed to be done.

Meanwhile the two men had moved Catherine and Sara from the car into a small SUV, where a third man was sitting in the way back. "Get out of here," the third man shouted. The van took off. A little way down the road the third man pulled off the bags, "You idiots, this one will never do, she's not blond," he said referring to Sara, "Get rid of her." With the driver barely slowing down, the second man opened the door and pushed Sara out. Sara rolled down a slight embankment.

Back at the house a neighbor described a car that had "Pulled around back and damn near hit my dog." An APB was put out on the car and a description of the driver. Back at the lab evidence was being processed. "We'll find them," Jim said, touching Gil's shoulder. Gil nodded. Sophia stuck her head in the door, "The car has been found." Jim and Gil along with Nick and Warrick followed her out the door.

A short time later they arrived at the abandoned car, without being told to, Nick and Warrick immediately started processing the car. "There's no blood," Nick called, "That's gota be a good sign." Gil agreed. Prints were lifted and a piece of discarded gum was collected before the car was towed back to CSI. The prints taken from the steering wheel belong to a small time hood named Allen Marsh and the other prints and the DNA from the gum belonged to his brother, Joe. All the prints in the back seat belonged to either Sara or Catherine.

"Mommy, I gotta pee," a boy called from the backseat of a car traveling down the same road that the SUV was on. "Hold it," his father called. "I can't," the little boy cried. The woman in the car told her husband to pull to the side of the road, "Take him down the embankment and let him go." Reluctantly the man pulled over to the side of the road, the boy jumped out the backseat and headed down the embankment. "Daddy," the boy yelled, "There is a lady down here. I think she is dead." The man quickly ran to his sons side, "Get out of here and have your Mom call 911."

"Grissom," Warrick called, after answering the phone, "Sara has been found. She is on her way to Desert Palm." Gil quickly took off for the hospital followed closely by Nick and Warrick.

"Miss Sidle is in surgery," the doctor told Gil, "She has several cuts and bruises, a fractured leg, some cracked ribs and a nasty head injury. She has lost a lot of blood but nothing seems life threatening." When Gil asked about the surgery the doctor said, "The leg needs pins in it. You should be able to see her in an hour. All her clothing and personal items were bagged, the nurse has them. I am going to keep her over night, after that she will need to be out of work for at least three weeks and then confined to the lab until her leg heals. It is best she not be alone either."

Gil thanked the doctor, "Did she say anything?"

"She mumbled something that sounded like 'NOT BLOND'," the doctor said, "But I could be wrong."

An hour later Gil was sitting by Sara's bedside. Sara smiled and showed him the sign for I LOVE YOU. "Me too," Gil said, tenderly kissing her, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sara proceeded to tell him everything that happened from the time she and Catherine arrived at the scene until she was pushed out the door of the SUV. "I never seen the third man," Sara said.

"And you are sure of what he said?" Gil asked.

"Yes," Catherine said, "I'm not sure what he meant by it."

"We'll get it figured out," Gil said, "You rest."

"I'm fine. I want to help," Sara said.

Gil stood, "You have already helped. Now get some rest or I'll have the doctor knock you out."

"But I ….," Sara tried to protest.

Gil leaned down and kissed her, "Go to sleep. We'll talk later."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catherine felt the SUV come to a stop. "Get her out," the third man demanded. Allen yanked Catherine out the door. "Make sure she'll not make any noise," the third man said. Catherine felt a sting in her arm and everything went dark.

"Jim," Gil said, into the phone, "I think we may have found the SUV."

Within minutes the team had arrived at an out of the way spot where some hunters had discovered an SUV that had been sat on fire. There were two bodies in the SUV.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with the kidnapping?" Jim asked.

Warrick held up a gold anklet with a hart on it, "I gave this to Catherine for her birthday."

"David," Gil said, looking at the assistant coroner, "Let's get ID as soon as you can. Start with the Marsh brothers, they both are in the system."

"You'll be my first call," David said, as he loaded the bodies into his van. Gil nodded.

"Both the bodies are male," Nick said, "So Catherine is still alive."

Back at the lab Nick and Warrick were going over the van as Gil was looking over some paperwork. "I'm not sure if this is coincidence or not," Jim said, walking into Gil's office, "But I just got a report of another blond headed female cop who is missing."

"So I checked other missing officers," Sophia added, "And there are a total of 4 blond headed female officers missing."

Gil looked at them, "Four! And no one thought this strange?"

"Catherine and Mellissa, the latest victim, are from here," Sophia said, looking at a piece of paper, "Josie, the first one to go missing is from a small town near Spring Valley and Marie from Sunrise Manor."

"Beyond being blond and police what else do they have in common?" Gil asked.

"We are checking into that," Sophia said.

"Sophia," Jim said, as she was walking away, "Keep a uniform officer with you at all times, we don't need to lose you too."

"Grissom," David said, "You were right on the money. The bodies are that of Allen and Joe Marsh. They were both shot in the back of the head. I can only guess that the SUV was set on fire to cover up the murders."

"Griss," Nick called, walking into the office, "We got a print off a lighter that was on the ground next to the SUV, it belongs to Sal Roberts."

Gil looked at Nick, "Why is that name so familiar?"

"Sal, was the getaway driver in a bank robbery. One of the suspects was shot and killed and the other arrested, he later was found stabbed to death in his cell. Sal managed to escape," Nick said, handing Gil a folder.

Catherine woke to find herself in a cage with two other women, shaking the cobwebs from her head she asked, "Where are we?"

"We have no idea," one of the others said.

The door opened, a man wearing a full face mask pointed an automatic weapon at them, "Back off." The cage door was opened and a fourth lady was tossed in along with four bottles of water and some fruit. The man slammed the door shut and walked away.

It took no time for the ladies to discover their similarities. "He is looking for only blonds," Catherine said, then she told them about Sara.

"Do you think she is dead?" on of the ladies asked.

"I'm not sure," Catherine said, "We were going fairly fast."

Back in the lab things were starting to come together. Gil pulled up all the information he could on the bank robbery. He had asked to meet with the officers who were involved. "I think we have our common link," Gil said, walking into the layout room where Nick and Warrick were working, "Gentleman, meet Mary Ann Dawson. She is the one the papers said shot and killed our bank robber." Nick and Warrick looked up, Miss Dawson was blond.

"Well I'll be damned," Warrick said, "It would seem that out third guy is somehow connected to the other two."

"You're right, Mr. Brown," Mary Ann said, "The two that robbed the bank were Sal Roberts brothers."

Gil's phone rang. "Gil," Sara said, "I remember the third man correcting the driver. The driver said Butler Ridge and the third man said "No you idiot, Cutler Ridge". I was looking on line and there is a small mining town that was long ago abandoned and it is located at Cutler Ridge."

"See, I told you that you could be helpful," Gil said smiling. Gil had taken Sara to his place earlier that day, she was still complaining and wanting to go to the lab to help find Catherine.

"I'll have a chopper fly over that area with am IR camera," Jim said, after Gil told him about Cutler Ridge, "That way we will know a little better what's going on."

"Use one that doesn't have police markings on it," Warrick said, "If that is where they are holding the ladies we don't want to spook them."

A short time later it was confirmed by the IR camera that there was six heat sources coming from one of the buildings, the one that was used as a jail when the town flourished. Just as quickly the team and several officers were on their way.

In the jail the masked gentleman once more pointed the gun at the ladies. "Judgment day," he said, "Move it." The man with the gun and a second man led them to what looked like an old court house. Catherine looked at the others, none of them had any idea of what was going on.

Sitting behind a desk was a third man - Sal Roberts. "I am your judge and jury," Roberts said, "And I find you all guilty. Guilty of murder in the first degree and I sentence you all to death by hanging."

"I thought you said none of these cops is the one who shot your brother," one of the masked gunman said.

"You cares," Roberts said, "We'll get rid of this batch and hunt us some more blond headed cops till I find the right one. Now carry out the sentence or you'll be right up there with them."

The two gunmen led the ladies to a gallows behind the jail. Catherine had decided that she was not going down without a fight, she was going to try and rush one of them. She figured he would shoot her but getting shot had to be better then hanging.

As the group headed around the corner they were meant by several officers with weapons drawn, clearly out numbered the two men gave up without a fight.

"Where's Sal?" Mary Ann asked.

"In the court house," one of the other men told her.

"You idiot," the other man said, "You know we ain't to say nothing about Sal."

It was clear to everyone that these two were not the brains in this group.

The court house was surrounded, "Salvador Roberts," Jim yelled, "LVPD. I have a warrant for your arrest. Come out with your hands raised." Jim's call was quickly answered with gun shots which were answered in turn by the officers. Roberts did not give up as easily as his helpers did, he was later found dead on the floor of his court house.

Back in Vegas the four ladies given an explanation of what had happened and were checked out by a doctor and given a clean bill of health and a two days mandatory off shift.

Jim and Gil questioned the other two men. Oliver Green and Harry Jones were two junkies who, along with the others, Sal Roberts had recruited to help him with his plan to seek revenge for the death of his brothers. They would kidnap and execute blond haired police women four at a time until the right one was found. Fortunately, these were the first ones taken.

"Sara is alright?" Catherine asked.

"It was her information that helped us find you," Jim said.

Back at his house Gil and Sara sat on the sofa, her leg propped up on a chair. "Sara," Gil said, "There is something I need to say."

Sara looked at him, the look on his face was not one she could read, "Alright."

"When you went missing my world fell apart," Gil said, "I have never experienced such an emptiness before. I know I said that things would move at your speed and if you want to wait I'll understand ….."

Sara had to hid a grin, she had never known Gil to stumble over words before. She tenderly touched his hand as if to reassure him.

"Sara, I don't want to lose you. I doubt I could go on without you. Would you be my wife?"

Sara was speechless - in total shock. She had never expected that marriage was what was on his mind.

Her lack of a response caused Gil to second guess himself. "You don't have to answer now," he said, "Think about it."

Sara touched his cheek and smiled, "I don't have to think about it. Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gil's smile was from ear to ear, "Yes? You will?"

"Of course," Sara said, "Did you think I would say NO."

Gil kissed her, "To be honest I was not sure what you would say. I mean my age and all."

"Oh my love," Sara said, "The only person your age bothers is you."

"Well, my beloved," Gil said standing up, "It is past this old mans bedtime. Unlike someone around here I have to go to work tomorrow."

Sara laughed, "Yes my dear. Help me up and I'll join you." Gil bent down and in one swift movement he lift Sara in his arms and headed for the bedroom.

Putting her arms around his neck Sara smiled, "You'll pay for this in the morning."

"I'm sure I will and I still don't care," Gil said, as he eased her to the bed.

Gil lay next to Sara, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm glad it is my left leg that is broken and not my right."

Gil smiled, "Me too. I like this side of the bed. But I would sleep on the other if that was the only way to hold you." Gil kissed her, "Tomorrow before work I want to take you shopping for a ring and I think it would be a good idea for you to give up your place and move in here with me."

Sara agreed, "I am here more then I am home anyway."

"We need to make arrangements for the wedding too," Gil said, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Yes love," Sara said, hiding a yawn, "Damn that pain medicine, it makes me sleepy."

"Then sleep," Gil said.

The next morning Gil and Sara decided to grab some breakfast, Sara was standing in front of the bathroom mirror shacking her head.

"Good morning, beautiful," Gil said, "How did you sleep?"

Sara just looked at him, "I slept ok and I am far from beautiful. Look at me - all black and blue."

Gil tenderly took her in his arms, "Sara, I love you. What you look like is not all that you are, you are beautiful. And far more important - you are alive and you are going to be my wife."

Sara kissed him, "Oh Grissom, you always know what to say."

Sara and Gil were sitting at a booth eating when they heard a familiar voice, "My hero."

Sara looked up, "Catherine, who you doing?"

"A hell of a lot better now, thanks to you," Catherine said, "How are you?"

"My leg and head hurts like hell, my ribs are tapped together, I have more bruises then I think I have ever had, and" - she smiled at Gil - "Gil and I am getting married."

Catherine squealed, "I am so happy for you. I would hug you if I was not afraid of hurting you. When?"

Sara laughed, "Thank you for not hugging me. We have not decided but it will not be for at least six months. I want to be able to WALK down the isle and hobble and these damn crutches."

"When can you come back to work?" a voice behind Catherine said.

"Warrick," Sara said, smiling, "How you doing?"

"Doing ok, decided to take my girl out to eat before I went to work," Warrick said, "Catherine still had one more day off."

"I'll be back tomorrow but I'll be stuck in the lab for the next six weeks," Sara said, "That is unless I sneak out into the field."

Gil just looked at her, "Don't even think about it."

Sara laughed, "Oh yea, like I can chase down a criminal on these stupid things."

"Hey, did I hear you say marriage?" Warrick asked.

"Yes," Gil said, with pride in his voice, "This beautiful woman has agreed to be my wife."

"I'm happy for you," Warrick said, "And I know the others will be too."

After they ate Gil once more asked Sara if she wanted him to rent a wheelchair for her to get around.

"I'm fine," she said, "As long as we take a break once in a while, I can make it."

Gil and Sara must have looked at a hundred rings before she found just the right one, the simplicity of it made it beautiful.

"I need to get you home," Gil said, looking at his watch, "Shift starts soon."

"Hon, take me to the lab, I need to get something out of my locker, I'll grab a taxi," Sara said.

"How are you doing?" Ecklie asked, when he seen Gil and Sara in the break room.

"I'm great," Sara said, "Can come back tomorrow but I have to stay in the lab for a while."

Conrad laughed, "I feel sorry for the lab rats. By the way, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes," Gil said, in an almost defensive tone.

"Hey Grissom," Ecklie said, "I'm happy for you. I think you are foolish for giving up the life of a bachelor but hey, if your happy so am I." As Ecklie walked away he said, "A bachelor can have so much more fun."

"What did that mean?" Gil wondered.

Sara smiled, "Buy me a soda and I'll tell you a story." Sara had never told Gil about Ecklie's proposal shortly after she transferred to Vegas. "I hear he hit's on all the new ladies," Sara said.

"Isn't that sexual harassment?" Gil asked.

"No. If the lady says NO then he moves on," Sara said, "He doesn't give anything to those who do agree to sleep with him and there is no form of punishment if they don't."

"Aw, consensual sex," Gil said.

"Yes. They meet at Papa's Bar for a drink then off to The Roadhouse Inn after," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, she could read the question he wanted to ask by the look on his face.

"I never slept with him," Sara said, "Millie did. She told me."

Gil laughed, "So this is what you ladies talk about around the water cooler."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You are very funny, Mr. Grissom," Sara said as she kissed his cheek, "Now get yourself to work. I'll grab a cab and see you at the house."

"That's not going to work," Gil said, as he took her gently into his arms and kissed her lips, "Now that might hold me till I get home. Stay safe, I love you."

"I love you too," Sara said, reaching for her phone.

"There's no need for you to call a cab," Catherine said, "I can drop you. I just need to stop by the mall first."

"Great," Sara said.

Sara had decided to sit on one of the benches and wait for Catherine, her leg was really hurting but Sara was afraid to take a pain pill because they always knocked her out.

"Stop him," Sara heard someone yell, "Stop that boy. He stole from my store." Looking up Sara seen a teen running and looking over his shoulder as a man yelled. "Stop that boy in the red cap, someone help," the man yelled again.

Sara stuck her crutch out in front of the boy and tripped him then she stood over him, her left foot between his legs. "Unless you want me to kick you in the nuts with my cast I strongly suggest you not move."

Catherine came running over to where Sara stood, "What's going on?"

The man from the store finally caught up to Sara and the teen, "The boy stole a CD from my shop."

Catherine bent down to retrieve the CD from the boys pocket. "You got no right?" the boy said.

Catherine produced her ID, "LVPD Crime Lab. I've called the police and they are on their way."

The boy started to wiggle and Sara pulled back her foot. "NO!" the boy yelled grabbing his crouch, "Don't smash my nuts."

Sara smiled, "Then don't move."

A short time later an officer showed up, after taking statements the teen was taken into custody.

Catherine and Sara both sat on the bench looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh Ouch!" Sara said, grabbing her side, "That hurt."

"Come on," Catherine said, "Let me get you home."

At the house Sara took her pain medicine and headed for bed, that is where Gil found her.

Gil bent down and kissed her gently then pulled the cover over her, "Rest love."

The next shift Sara - hobbling on her crutches - and Gil went to the break room.

"How you doin?" Greg asked.

"Better," Sara said, "The doc finally found a pain pill I can take without it knocking me on my ass."

"How long you stuck in the lab?" Nick asked.

"Six weeks," Gil said, "And not one day before." Sara laughed.

"I sure feel sorry for those guy's" Warrick said, "I know what a pain in the ass you can be."

Sara looked at him, "Me? A pain? Never."

Everyone laughed.

Gil started to pass out the assignments for the evening, "Why don't you all get to work and stop picking on my fiancée."

"Speaking of your fiancée," Jim said, walking in the room, "That fella she tripped yesterday - seems like we can connect him to at least 3 dozen more petty smash and grabs through out all the city. Nice going."

Sara giggled, "You can thank my crutch and my cast. I think he was more afraid of a foot in the crouch then going to jail." All the men unconsciously groaned and let out a painful breath making Catherine and Sara laugh.

Three weeks later Sara's cast was removed and replaced by a walking brace. "Wear that for the next three weeks," her doctor said, "Your x-rays are all good, the leg is healing but I still want you to take it easy. You'll need to start physical therapy to strength the leg and only use the crutches when you need then."

"I was wondering," Sara said, more then a little embarrassed, "When can I ……"

The doctor smiled, "Get back to the intimate part of your relationship?"

"Yes," Sara says, blushing.

"Whenever you feel comfortable with it. I would strongly avoiding anything to far out of the normal until you are competently healed," he said, as he handed her a new prescription.

That night Sara was standing in the shower, looking at her leg she smiled, the scare was not as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"You can't hardly see is," Gil said, joining her.

"It could run from my ankle to my knee and cover my whole leg and you still would not notice it," Sara told him.

"That is because I see you through eyes of love," Gil said, kissing her and running his hand over her breasts.

"Wash my back, please," Sara said, turning her back to him.

As Gil washed he kissed her neck. Pushing herself closer to him Sara could feel his heart beating and his manhood starting to come to life. "Bed," she whispered.

Gil turned Sara to face, his lips finding hers. Stepping from the shower he lift her and carried her to the bed, never breaking from her lips. Gil eased her to the bed and lay next to her.

Gil started with Sara's lips and slowly moved his way down her body, not missing one inch of her, until he was where he wanted to be, between her legs. Gil settled his head between her thighs. Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her. Gil inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping, Sara panted as he caressed her slick folds, his tongue licking the taught bud in slow circles. Gil continued to pump his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right. He felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers as she screamed his name, spilling her juices.

Gil lay his head on her stomach, he could feel her body twitching and quivering from her intense climax. When she calmed down Gil kissed his way back up, when his lips found hers he entered her. He began thrusting gently into her, his mouth moving to find the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her hips moved with him, matching his rhythm with her own. Gil kept his movements slow and gentle, he found no need to hurry and he did not want to hurt Sara. Gil groaned deeply as he called her name.

Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Gil moved from her and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"MMM. Better then alright," Sara answered, as she nestled close to him, "Much better."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun peeked through the blinds and woke Sara, she smiled remembering last night. "I may feel better," she said, to herself, "But I think I need a shower."

After untwisting herself from Gil's arms Sara wiggled from the bed, she picked up the clothing and tossed them in the basket on her way to the bathroom.

Shower finished Sara decided her next order of business was something to eat, "Why does making love always make you sleepy and hungry?" she wondered to herself, then laughing she said, "I would guess it is because it takes so much out of you. MMM, but what a beautiful way to do it."

Sara kissed Gil's cheek, rearranged the covers over him and headed to the kitchen.

"Well good morning," Sara said, to the dog, "I guess you need to go out." Sara opened the door and Hank took off like a shot. After starting the coffee she filled Hanks dishes then started breakfast for her and Gil.

The smell of Sara's Lavender Bath Salts and the taste of her intoxicating kisses woke Gil a short time later. "MMM. What a sweet way to wake up," he said, pulling her into his arms.

Sara laughed, "Get up or breakfast will get cold."

Gil licked his lips, "You are sweet enough to eat."

"Slow down big fella," Sara said, giggling, "I am starved." Then she whispered, "Later," in his ear.

Breakfast over Gil helped Sara clear the dishes. Sara was standing at the sink watering the plant that Gil gave her when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Gil kissed her neck then whispered, "It's later," in her ear.

Sara nestled closer to him she giggled then said, "Gilbert Grissom, you are a horny man."

Gil turned her so she was facing him, "Hey, it's not fault."

"It's not?" she questioned.

"No. It's not my fault that you are addicting. I can't get enough of you," he said kissing her.

"And you, my love," Sara said, "Are intoxicating."

Gil slowly ran his hands down her back, stopping on her butt, "We are codependent on each other. I can't live without you …."

"And I can't live without you," Sara added, just before she deepened the kiss.

Sara could feel his manhood throbbing against her, she reached down and gently grabbed it, tenderly stroking him.

"Oh God, Sara," Gil groaned, "Do that again and I'll lose it."

Sara smiled, releasing Gil's manhood from his sleeping shorts she eased him to a chair," I can't have that happen. I wouldn't want to waist anything that sweet."

Gil opened her robe and cupped her breast in his hand as Sara straddled his lap and eased him into her opening. Gil pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked as they found the perfect rhythm rocking together. Gil's manhood rubbed that sweet spot in Sara that never failed to send her into a body shaking orgasm. Gil's lips found hers just as she crashed over her climax, moaning deeply. The feel of Sara's hot juices flowing over his manhood was all it took for Gil's climax to follow. Sara's body continued to tremble as she felt his juices crashing against her walls. Sara lay her head on Gil's shoulder as he held her, giving their bodies time to return to some resemblance of normalcy.

Sara kissed his chest. "Shower," she whispered.

"Defiantly," Gil answered.

After their shower Gil and Sara dressed for work. Gil picked up the car keys, "Shall we?"

Sara smiled, "Not that I want to but …."

"I don't see where we have a choice in the matter," Gil said smiling, as he opened the door for her.

In the car Sara reached for her leg, adjusting the brace she said, "I will be glad when this damn thing comes off, it is so uncomfortable."

"Three weeks, love," Gil said, "And not one day sooner."

"Yes boss," Sara said smiling at him, "I think the lab rats will be glad to get rid of me too."

Gil chuckled, "Hodges was saying just the same thing yesterday."

"Oh like he is a picnic to work with," Sara said.

In the lab Sara signed "I love you" to Gil as she headed off to the lab so she could get things started.

Gil picked up the evening assignments and was fingering through them when Jim stuck his head in the room.

"We have an all hands," Jim said, "AMBER Alert. Twin ten year old sisters were taken from the park."

Gil tossed the stack of papers back on his desk and punched in a special code into his phone that informed the team. Immediately the team stopped what they were doing and hurried to Gil's office. Sara's phone also picked up the alert, setting down what she was working on she followed the others.

"The girls are Molly and Sissy Wood. They were both attending a birthday party in the park for another school mate. The girls asked to go to the restroom, when they did not come back Mrs. Wood called the police," Jim said, briefing the team on what he knew.

"Let's get to the park," Gil said, as they all headed out the door. "Not you," Gil said to Sara.

Sara knew better then to argue, she wanted to be in the field but she also knew she would be more of a hindrance then a help.

Sara went to the computer and started research on known pedophiles knowing that Gil would need the information.

Finding three in the area Sara called Gil and gave him the names and addresses. "I also found out that Mr. and Mrs. Wood recently divorced. Mrs. Wood has a restraining order against Mr. Wood, he is not allowed to be near the girls. I have added a description of his car to the AMBER Alert, just in case."

Gil thanked her and updated the team.

"I'll check out the perverts," Jim said.

"Get this stuff to the lab," Gil said, to Nick, "Have Sara run it and get back with me."

"On my way, boss," Nick said, heading for his car.

Half way to the lab Nick's car was hit by a van that ran the red light, not being seriously hurt Nick got out of his car and went to check on the van. He found the driver had hit his head on the wheel and had lost consciousness, his two passengers were crying but didn't seen to be hurt.

Nick had noticed that the van fit the description of the one owned by Mr. Wood, it took him no time to discover that it was. Mr. Wood was arrested and the girls returned to their mother, neither were hurt, just scared.

After shift Gil and Sara lay snuggled next to each other, "Maybe I should leave you in the lab," Gil said, "This is the second time you helped with an investigation without being in the field."

"Gilbert Ryan Grissom," Sara said, propping herself up on her elbow and staring him in the face, "Don't even think about it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gil pulled her into his arms, laughing he said, "I would never torture Hodges like that."

Sara playfully slapped at him, "Gilbert!"

Gil pulled her into a deep kiss, "I love you."

"MMM, Me too," she said.

"You know," Gil said, as he ran his hand down her back, "I have a fantastic idea."

Sara smiled, she could already feel his manhood start to harden. "And that would be?" she said with just a hit of laughter.

Gil eased her to her back as his lips found hers. Gil's hand traveled down her body, caressing and exploring every inch of her until his hand rested on her mound. Sara moaned deeply as she opening herself to him she whispered, "I like your idea."

Gil moved his kisses to her neck, nuzzling on that one spot that always sent chills through her whole body. Gil moved his fingers to her sweet nub as he rubbed it electrifying shocks of pleasure ran up each nerve. Sara squealed with pleasure as his fingers entered her and he began to slowly pump them, Gil started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumped his fingers faster. He took a pert nibble into his mouth and sucked as his hand pumped a steady rhythm. Sara couldn't stop the hard orgasm that overtook her and she bucked her hips along with the rhythm of his hand, her whole body shook as she crashed over the edge, sending her juices over Gil's fingers.

Gil raised himself over her and entered her, soft kisses and caresses met each thrust. Gil whispered words of love as he pushed himself deep instead her and exploded.

Gil moved from her and wrapped her in his arms, Sara kissed his chest, "Now this is what I call heaven."

The next morning Sara was awaken to the smell of coffee and fresh muffins. "Good morning sleepy head," Gil said, from the doorway, "Time to rise and shine."

"Morning yourself," Sara said, grabbing a robe.

"Breakfast, shower and off to work my love," Gil said, smiling.

"Yes, my dear," Sara said, kissing him as she walked by Gil.

Three weeks later Sara was cleared for field work.

"I'm going to miss you," Hodges said, to Sara, "Really. You've been a great help. Not only to me, but to all of us. Stay safe."

Sara just watched him walk away not knowing what to say.

"Welcome back," Warrick said, hugging her, "We missed you."

Sara just smiled, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing," Sara said, "I'm fine."

Catherine knew better, but she also knew she would get no more from Sara.

"You and Sara have a fight?" Catherine asked, on their way to their scene.

"No," Gil answered, "Why?"

"She is moping around, brushing everyone off and is as enthusiastic as a wet noodle. It's not like her at all," Catherine said.

Gil had noticed Sara as a little off before they left for work but he thought she may not be feeling well, she gotten sick earlier.

"I think she is coming down with something," Gil said, pulling the van into the parking lot of the convenience store that had been robbed, "Maybe a stomach flu, she got sick a couple of times before we left the house."

"When's the wedding?" Nick asked Sara, as they were driving to the scene of a house fire.

"We haven't set a date yet," Sara said, "We wanted to wait till my leg completely healed."

"Make sure you let us all know," Nick said, as they got out of the car.

Sara half smiled, "Cath said she wants to help plan it."

"Scary," Nick said.

"Yeah," Sara said, grabbing her kit.

Later after shift Gil and Sara were relaxing, Gil was sitting with his back against the head of the bed with Sara between his legs, her head against his chest. He had been reading to her.

Sara had been fingering her engagement ring, "I've changed my mind."

Gil set the book down, "About getting married?"

Sara nestled closer to Gil, "No. About a wedding. I don't want a wedding, I just want to get married."

Gil kissed the top of her head, "I think I would like that too."

Sara handed the book back to Gil, "Friday? Can we do it then? We're both off the weekend, we can see the JP and then get away for the weekend."

"Yes love," Gil said.

_Short update now a longer one coming soon_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sara woke with a sudden urgency to run to the bathroom, she almost didn't make it. As a warm hand touched her back she realized that Gil was standing behind her.

"Hon, what's wrong?" he asked, concern in is voice.

"Margie down at the VEGGIE PLATE has a stomach flu, she has been passing it around, I think I may have caught it too," Sara said getting sick again.

Gil helped her stand and handed her a glass of water, "Well don't pass it around the lab, stay home today."

Sara started to object.

"I have a very special weekend planed," Gil said, as he tenderly kissed her forehead, "And a sick wife is not part of it."

Sara half smiled, today was Wednesday, in two days she would be his wife. Gil had already made all the arrangements at City Hall, after swearing them to secrecy, he had asked Jim and Annie to be their witnesses and finalized the plans for their weekend away. Reluctantly Sara crawled back into bed. After seeing to it that Sara had everything she needed within reach Gil kissed her and left for the lab.

Half way through the day Sara was feeling better and Hank was not, Gil had forgot to let him out. Sara slipped on a robe and let the dog out for a run, she was surprised to see Catherine pull up.

"Hey," Sara called, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Catherine smiled, "I am. I told Gil I was going to eat, I wanted to bring you something." Catherine handed Sara a bag and sat on the step next to her, "Crackers and ginger ale always helped me."

Sara looked at her, "Helped you?"

"Yeah, with my morning sickness," Catherine said, smiling.

"Morning sickness?" Sara said, "I'm not pregnant. I caught a stomach virus from Margie down at the restaurant where I always eat."

Catherine smiled at Sara, "Somehow I doubt that, you have the look of a pregnant lady about you. You know it is true, pregnancy makes you glow. Dose Gil know?"

Sara was sure that Catherine was out of her mind. "Pregnant" Me? Never," Sara said, although Catherine was sure Sara was trying to convince herself more them she was her. "I take my pill like clock work," Sara added, still trying to convince herself.

"Everyday?" Catherine said.

"Everyday," Sara said.

"Never forget to?" Catherine asked, "Not even once?"

"Nope," Sara said. Then frowning she said, "Well once or twice, after the … you know INCIDENT with Salvador Roberts, and his friends, but it was three weeks before Gil and I could make love again so I am sure it was alright."

Catherine stood and rubbed her butt, "You better make sure your not. Why don't you put chairs on the porch? My tail is sore."

Sara laughed, "I know I'm not, but I'll set an appointment with the gynecologist for sometime next week."

Catherine smiled and headed for the car, "After Gil I want to be the first to know," Catherine yelled laughing.

Sara called Hank, the thought of being pregnant never crossed her mind, what kind of a mother would she be? It is not like she had a role model, after all - her mother killed her father and the foster women were always so busy that they never really had much time.

Sara shook her head, "Get rid of that stupid idea and concentrate on this weekend," she told herself.

Sara called her doctors office and told Sally, his nurse, how she had been feeling, "Margie has a nasty stomach bug," Sara added.

"Yes," Sally said, "There is one running around. There is not much you can do for it except drink plenty of liquid and rest. I'll set you up with an appointment next Wednesday incase your not feeling better. This bug takes a couple of days to work through your system."

Satisfied everything was under control Sara picked up a book and started to read.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Gil said, as he took the book from Sara.

"I was," Sara said smiling, "But I can't stay there without you next to me."

"You feeling better?" Gil asked, "Or do we need to postpone this weekend?"

Sara grabbed his hands and pulled her next to him, "You are not getting rid of my that easily Mr. Grissom. I'm fine. I called Dr. Clark's office, Sally told me what to do and set an appointment up for next week."

Gil kissed her. "What you reading?", he asked picking up the book.

It was a book of poetry, "Read some," Sara asked, snuggling close to him.

Gil smiled, he loved reading to her. Gil flipped through the pages and found the section he was looking for, William Shakespeare. Gil read a few before he realized Sara's breathing had become soft and shallow, she had fallen asleep. Gil eased himself from her, lay her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. "Rest love," Gil whispered, kissing her forehead.

Gil grabbed a drink and went to the computer to finish some research he had started earlier.

"Bugs?" Sara asked, massaging his neck and shoulders.

Gil nodded. Looking at his watch he realized that well over two hours had passed. "How about I put this on the back burner, fix us a bite to get then head off to bed?"

Sounds like a plan," Sara said, kissing the top of his head.

After they made love Gil drifted off to sleep, Sara lay awake a little longer, her conversation with Catherine had come back to haunt her.

_Enjoy this chapter, the next one will be the wedding and a very romantic weekend._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thursday morning Sara woke more refreshed then ever, she had finally made it through a night with out getting sick. That and the second negative from a home pregnancy test, made her hum as she showered.

"Someone's in a good mood," Sara heard Gil say.

"Certainly am," Sara said, smiling, "How about omelets this morning?"

"Sounds good," Gil said, "What has you felling so chipper?"

Sara stepped from the shower, wrapped only in a towel. "It may have something to do with the fact that tomorrow I will be your wife," she said smiling, "Or the fact that I am finally over this stupid stomach bug."

"Would it have anything to do with THIS?" Gil asked, as he held the pregnancy test in his hand.

Sara sat on the bed and looked at him. "I guess I should have told you, I just did not want to worry you."

Gil sat next to her, "Children is something we never talked about."

"Darling," Sara said, caressing his face, "I would love to have your child, but just not now. We are really just getting to know each other and …"

Gil kissed her, "I understand. I fell the same way. I want a family, but we have to be US first."

Sara smiled. "What if I were?"

Gil laughed, "Then I would guess we would have a crash course on getting to know each other."

Sara explained about her appointment with Dr. Clark. "I am going to keep it anyway, just to make sure."

"Sounds like a smart thing to do," Gil said kissing her, "Now, how about you start breakfast while I shower?"

Friday morning Gil, Sara, Jim and Annie were standing in the Justice Of the Peace office. Just as the last of the paper work was signed it started to rain, Gil pulled Sara to him and kissed her tenderly. "I believe all this started in a rainstorm."

Sara smiled, "Not all rainstorms are bad."

Jim and Annie just stood looked at them, very confused. Sara laughed then told them about how she and Gil first met.

Annie and Jim treated the newly weds to dinner before they left for their weekend. Gil excused himself to the restroom and Jim left to take a phone call.

The ladies were alone when Annie said, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all?" was Sara's reply.

"Are you taking Gil's name? I mean so many ladies now days keep their own name," Annie said.

Sara laughed, "We talked about this, Gil said it was up to me. I thought about it for a while and decided that I would be Sara Grissom. You may think this old fashion but I have always believed that when two people are married they become one and to me it is logical that the woman take the mans name because I am still old fashion enough to believe that the man is the head of the family. Changing my name doesn't change who I am, I am still the same person." _(This is my point of view, I fell this is a personal choice, and I certainly do not think that there is anything wrong if a lady decides to keep her name. Trish J.) _

Annie laughed, "True, the same pigheaded strong willed independent Sara we have grown to know and love."

"We have a plan to catch, my love," Gil said, returning from the men's room.

On the plane Sara lay her head against Gil's shoulder, "Where we going?"

"A surprise," Gil said, smiling. Gil had researched and had found just the perfect place. It was a small town on the Pacific Coast with a hotel as close to the shore as allowed by law. Their suite consisted of two rooms, a sitting room and a bedroom. The sitting room had a large picture window that looked out on the ocean and a sliding glass door that opened to their private balcony. The bedroom had a large king size bed and a fireplace.

"Oh my," Sara said, as they stood in the middle of the sitting room, "It is breathtaking."

Gil smiled, "I love the view of the ocean."

Opening the door they both stepped out onto the balcony, Gil wrapped his arms around Sara's waist, she stood with her back pressed close to him.

"This is beautiful," Sara said. They had arrived just in time to see the sun setting into the ocean.

"Not as beautiful as my wife," Gil whispered into her ear.

"Can we take a walk on the beach?" Sara asked, "It looks so peaceful."

Gil took her hand and led the way, they walked - hand in hand - for over a mile down the beach.

Gil stopped and bent down, he had found a perfect seashell, "For you," he said, handing it to Sara.

Back in the hotel Gil unpacked the rental car as Sara showered.

"I think I have everything," Gil said, walking into the bedroom. Sara stepped from the bathroom wearing a powder blue negligee. "You are beautiful," he said, dropping the bags on the floor, "I don't think I can keep my hands off you."

Sara smiled, "I see no reason why you have to, Mr. Grissom."

Gil walked to her and pulled her into his arms, "When was the last time I told you I love you, Mrs. Grissom."

Gil pulled her into a deep kiss. Only his need for air made him brake off the kiss, they were both panting for air and desire for each other. Looking into her dark eyes he smiled, it never ceased to amaze to see the passion that reflected in them.

He felt her skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck, his tongue ached to taste her skin. A moan escaped her throat from the sensations his tongue was giving her. He gently guided her to a lying position on the bed. His lips found hers again as they moaned into each other's mouths. He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the skin on her throat.

Lost in the pleasure his tongue was giving her, Sara let her hand slip between their bodies and touch his aching shaft, squeezing and stroking him through his pants; he involuntarily groaned.

"I think you are overdressed," Sara whispered. Gil smiled, stood and shed his clothing, quickly moving back to her side.

Gil eased the negligee up and over her head, his lips found her breasts, he took his time kissing and sucking each nipple.

He could feel himself grow hard as he moved his hand in between her legs. Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him, giving him more room. Sara was already wet for him, her whole body filled with desire. Gil slipped a finger inside her and Sara jerked at the pleasure of his touch.

Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her button and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot. She bit her lip to stifle her scream as he continued his movements with one hand, as he continued to suck at her nipple.

She was lost in the ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure. Sara felt her release nearing, every nerve teetering on the edge. Without warning he moved between her legs, his lips and tongue took over the assault on her button. It sent her over the precipice of release into a raging orgasm, her body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Sara was still tingling with pleasure as Gil moved above her and entered her. She can feel the firmness of his erection rubbing against that sweet spot inside her. Once again the million of nerve endings inside her were on fire. His movements were slow at first, right now Gil wanted nothing but to feel the damp heat of her as it surrounded his throbbing manhood.

Whispered words of love filled the room as they moved together as one. By now the pressure that had built deep inside Gil could no longer be contained, pushing himself deep inside her, he called her name as she felt his juices fill her.

Moving form atop her and pulling her into his arms, the two of them lay entwined, soaked in one another's sweat and shaking.

It no time for sleep to find the exhausted lovers.

_More of the honeymoon in the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gil woke the next morning, stiffer then he had been in a while. "I think a soak in the hot tub is in order," he said.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sounds nice," Sara said, then she smiled, "Was it the walk or to much exercise last night?"

Gil kissed her, "A little of each, but I have never been happier."

Gil had paid extra for one of the few rooms with a private jacuzzi.

Gil and Sara slipped on their robes and headed out the back door, losing their robes they settled into the warm invigorating massage of the underwater jets.

Sara stretched and eased neck deep, "We have GOT to get one of these."

Gil laughed.

Sara disappeared under the water and reappeared on the other side in front of Gil. Kissing him she said, "What do you have on the agenda for today?

"I was thinking about a canoe trip," he said, "I found a place that rents canoe's."

"Just you, me and a slow moving stream," Sara said.

"I was thinking about camping out too," Gil added, "We can rent the equipment too."

Sara moaned softly, "Do you think we can spend just a little more time in the Jacuzzi first?"

Gil laughed, "Yes love."

Three hours later they were loading the supplies in the canoe. "If you follow this map," the boy told then, "It shows you where the various camp sites are. I have included a tent, sleeping bags and everything else you need. I also put in a walkie-talkie, just incase."

Gil thanked the young man. "Oh yeah," the boy added, "You might want to watch out for the bugs, I mean there are a ton of them, some a little strange looking. You need me to throw in a book about bugs too?"

Sara laughed, "My husband is an entomologist, I have a feeling that the bugs are part of the reason why he wanted to take this trip."

Gil didn't answer, he just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Gil and Sara headed upstream, talking and pointing out different things. Gil realized how much he had missed in his life, he had never felt so content, so peaceful, or so happy as he was now. His life was complete now, he had his love - his life mate - he had his Sara.

"How about we beach the canoe and have a snack?" Sara asked, "Maybe take a little nature hike."

Gil agreed and shortly they were sitting on a blanket on the grass sipping tea from a thermos and eating fruit and cheeses. Gil lay back, "I love it here. No fast paced city, no crime, no phones, just the peace and quiet of nature."

Sara lay next to him, her head on his chest, "I know."

A little later they headed off down one of the trails for a little exploring and (even though Gil still would not admit that this is why he wanted to come) checked out some of the bugs. He sounded almost as giddy as a school boy as the pointed out different bugs and told Sara all he knew about them. He even managed to find a few he didn't know much about but vowed he would check them out.

"Gil look," Sara whispered, pointing to a small pond where a doe and her fawn were drinking.

Gil was sure he had made the right decision, this was the place to come. Sara looked so rested and happy. After watching he deer for a while Gil took her hand and walked back to the canoe. After everything was cleaned up Gil and Sara once more headed upstream toward one of the campsites.

As it turned out Sara was a better camper then Gil, she was able to put up the tent and start the fire after several attempts and failures on Gil's part.

"I was a Girl Scout," Sara said smiling, "It was the one thing - besides reading - I could do and not get into any trouble."

Gil had caught some fish and after a meal of fish, veggies and potatoes - all cook over the fire - they decided another walk was in order. Halfway down the trail they ran into another couple who was camping with their two children. Gil was quick to explain to the boys just what kind of bugs they had captured. Sara smiled. "He will make a good father," she said to herself as she watched him.

"We come here every year," the lady told Sara, "Jack and I came here on our honeymoon and now we bring the boys here." Then she snickered and added, "I think they were both conceived here too." Sara laughed.

"Do you have children?" Jack asked.

"No," Sara answered, "We want to someday."

"Your husband said you are newlyweds," Ella said, "My goodness, he sure knows his bugs."

Once more Sara had to smile, "Yes we are, we were married two days ago."

One of the boys came running to his parents, "Mr. Grissom told us all about the bugs and he said you have nothing to worry about cause none of these are poison."

"GRISSOM!" Jack said, "Gilbert Grissom?"

"Yes," Sara replied.

"My brother attended one of his lectures a couple of years ago. Your husband is the reason Jeff decided to study entomology."

Gil and Sara spent a little more time with Jack and Ella before heading back to their campsite, on the walk back Sara told Gil about Jeff.

"Nice to know those lectures influenced someone," Gil said chuckling.

Back at camp Sara lay out a blanket and she and Gil lay on the ground. Gil wrapped her in his arms as they lay watching the evening sky, neither of them spoke, they just lay close together and enjoyed something they seldom got in Vegas - peace and quiet.

The next morning they piled up the canoe and headed back , a short time later they were back in their Jacuzzi enjoying a relaxing soak. Sara whispered something to Gil, he smiled and they moved from tub to bed.

"You know I wanted you last night," Sara said, "But I didn't want to make love in a tent, it could get a little embarrassing."

Gil smiled, he knew what she meant, "There is no one but us now."

Sara eased him to his back, she licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. Her hands wandered to his large member and she took it with both hands and rolled it between her palms, Gil grunted . Sara fondled is balls as she licked the head of his manhood. Gil knew this was heaven, no one had ever made him feel the way Sara did, he was in constant ecstasy. Sara heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his manhood. Gil felt himself needing to release his juices, "Sara," he moaned as he released himself into her. Sara lay her head on Gil's stomach, she could feel his body shaking from his release. When he could breath again Gil patted the pillow, his signal for her to move up - it was now time for her to be pleased.

Gil kissed her lips and nuzzled her neck before venturing ever so slowly down her body, stopping to kiss and suck at each nipple. He found himself where he wanted to be, nested between her legs, looking at her beautiful womanhood. Gil took a deep breath, taking in her scent, a sent he knew he would never tire of. Gil pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at her nub, he felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue. Sara lift her hips completely off the bed, pushing herself closer to him, sobbing with pleasure; eyes closed, her head tossed back and forth on the pillow. Gil's manhood grew back to full size from the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans. Easing a finger into her, Gil found that sweet spot that always sent her over the edge. A few thrusts of his finger and Sara released herself, as Gil hungrily lapped what she had to offer.

Gil moved above her, kissing her he entered her. He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his throbbing manhood. It took but a few movements for them both to reach and achieve their second climax. Sara nestled close to him, tomorrow they would have to be on their way. "I hate the thought of leaving," Sara whispered just before she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sara woke to an empty bed, something that was not unusual, often Gil would wake before her and go on their porch. Sara thought that -besides her - there was nothing Gil loved more then the calm and quiet as day was breaking. "Everything is so crisp and new," he had once told her.

Sara wrapped herself in her rope and walked out onto their balcony, she didn't have to say anything, Gil knew by her intoxicating smell that Sara was near him.

"Good morning, love," Gil said, kissing the hand that she lay on his shoulder.

"Good morning," Sara said, kissing the top of his head, "I guess we should pack. I hate leaving here."

Gil let out a soft sigh, "I know what you mean, it is so peaceful here. So different then the life we are used to."

Sara sat in front of him. "Please listen to what I have to say before you say no," Sara started, "I have had a lot of time to think - I mean it is so peaceful around here that you have time to clear your mind and think." Gil nodded. "Before we were married you asked me how I seen us in a few years, I couldn't answer you then but I can now. I want us to take time to get to know each other, that is extremely important."

"Yes," Gil said.

Sara blew out a breath, "Right around our first anniversary I would like to start our family."

Gil smiled.

"Here comes the part I am not to sure how you will react," Sara said, "I don't want to work anymore."

Gil looked at her - stunned, he knew she loved her work but he was sure she had put a lot of thought into this. "You mean now?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "Not right away. When we decided we are ready to start a family that is when. I want to be able to take care of my self, you, our child and our home."

Gil stood, took her hands in his and kissed her, "If you are sure this is what you want, nothing could make me happier."

"Yes," Sara told him, "I know that some women have to work but, as long as it is not going to be a financial hardship, I want to stay home."

Gil cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently, "It will not be, we have savings and I have a few ideas running around in my head anyway."

Sara smiled, she knew he would do whatever it took to make her dreams come true.

"Now, Mrs. Grissom, we need to get packed and head back to reality," Gil said, heading for the bedroom.

Sara laughed, "I can only imagine everyone's reaction to our news."

"I say lets not tell them," Gil said, "Let them figure it out for themselves."

Back in Vegas Sara went and filled all the necessary paperwork, after signing the last one she looked at Gil and teasingly said, "If I knew there was this much paperwork involved I would have stayed single."

Catherine would be the first one to find out, Gil put them together on a drive by. Sara was taking pictures when Catherine, who was talking to one of the witnesses, walked over to Sara. "Did you grab the wrong field vest?" she asked, after noticing it said GRISSOM on it.

"No," Sara said, "It's mine."

"Wait a minute," Catherine said, "It says …. Did you two … Why…?"

Sara had to smile, "Just before we left for the weekend. And we did not tell anyone because we did not want a big deal made out of it, we just wanted to be married."

Catherine stood there, still stunned when Jim came over, "How was the honeymoon, Mrs. Grissom?"

"Peaceful, quite and way to short," Sara said, "I want to thank you and Annie again for standing up with us.

"Our pleasure," was Jim's reply.

Catherine chuckled, "Leave it to Grissom to do something like that." Then to Jim she said, "I should have known that you were in on it."

Gil and Nick were removing their field kits from the back of the Danali when Nick noticed Gil's wedding band. "So that is where you two took of to," Nick said, nodding toward the ring.

"Yes," was Gil's answer.

"Congratulations," Nick said.

Once Catherine got back to the lab it took no time before the news was spread throughout the entire building.

When Gil and Nick walked in he was congratulated by several people. "Word sure spreads fast around here," he said to Sara.

Sara laughed, "Catherine told Martha."

Gil laughed, "If you wanted to keep a secret you NEVER tell Martha."

After shift the team gathered at OVER EASY and had breakfast, unlike most mornings talk did not center around cases, it centered around Gil and Sara and the honeymoon.

"I want details," Catherine said. Gil raised his eyebrow. "Oh Lord, not those details," Catherine said shivering, "I certainly don't want to hear bedroom activities."

"I do," Greg said.

"You are a sick puppy," Warrick said, slapping him in the back of the head.

Gil and Sara told then of the short but sweet wedding and the room they had rented and the various trips they took. "I so want one of those Jacuzzi," Sara added.

Good byes were said as everyone headed off home. Once there, Gil gathered all the mail that had accumulated over the time they were gone. Tossing it on his desk he said, "I HAVE to take care of mail in the office, I think I'll just let this sit a while." "How about I fix us something to eat," he said to Sara. Sara nodded as she picked up the mail and started to sort through it. A lot of it was junk mail and was quickly put through a near by shredder. "Gil," Sara called, "Who is Reginald Grissom?"

Gil walked into the den. "The last of my uncles. Why?" Gil asked. Sara handed him a letter.

Gil opened and read the letter, "He has to give up his condo and go into a retirement home. He is sending me several boxes of things that belonged to my parents." Then Gil laughed, "He reminds me that I am the last of the GRISSOM's and I need to do something about it."

Sara kissed him, "We will, just not right away." As they ate they shifted through the rest of the mail, shredding what was not important and tending to want was. Gil stood, stretched and yawned. "Bed, Mrs. Grissom." Sara smiled and agreed with him.

It is remarkable how they seemed to be able to read each others thoughts, since each others needs and right now the need for sleep was more overpowering then any other need. Sara snuggled close to Gil, "Love you," she whispered. "Love you," he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilog:

12 months later Gil and Sara Grissom were once more cradled in each others arms in the same room they had spent their honeymoon.

"I love it here," Sara said, running her fingers in a heart shape around Gils chest, "I am so glad that you thought about coming here again."

Gil smiled, "I love it here too, so peaceful and quiet."

Gil and Sara had decided to start their family, Sara had gone to her gynecologist to have a complete physical. Sara smiled a mischievous smile, "Dr. Ball said everything checked out, we are good to go."

Gil lift himself up a little, "Then I suggest we start on GRISSOM number one."

"Number 1?" Sara said, chuckling.

"Sure," Gil said, "You Don't want to raise an only child do you?"

Sara laughed, "I guess not."

Gil's lips and fingers explored every inch of Sara's body, teasing and exciting her. Every nerve in her body was on fire, screaming for release as Gil continued to kiss, touch and tease her. Sara screamed with pleasure as Gil moved atop her and entered her. His manhood hitting that special spot inside her canal was all it took, her juices rushed over his manhood. Sara's body was trembling from her climax as Gil continued to thrust slowly, kissing her neck and lips. Soon soft moans were replaced by deep groans and words of love, one more inward thrust and Sara could feel his explosion slamming into her walls.

Completely exhausted and unable to move, Gil lay atop her, his head nestled between her breasts. Eventually fast panting and rapid heart beats were replaced, Gil moved from her and wrapped her in his arms, "I love you," Gil whispered.

They dozed for a while, surrounded by the mixed smells of lilac and the ocean and the love they had just made. A time later Sara woke, Gil heard her stir in the bed.

"Hon," he called, "Come here." Sara slipped on a robe and followed his voice to the balcony. "Isn't this simply breathtaking?"

The ocean appeared to be swallowing the sun, the sky was full of brilliant shades of reds and oranges as it's reflection shown onto an unusually calm ocean, soft waves breaking on the shore. Sara didn't say anything, she just stood next to her husband and enjoyed the view.

The "other idea" that Gil had alluded to on there honeymoon was a book on entomology and it's use in solving crimes. One book had lead to a second and he was in the middle of a third. Gil had also been offered a professorship at WLVU. Two months ago he and Sara both tendered their resignations, Gil to teach and Sara to start their family.

"Now that I am no longer working I can help you with your research," Sara had once told him. The books would help provide a very comfortable income for the Grissom's.

72 MONTHS LATER:

Gil and Sara had returned to that same hotel every year to celebrate their anniversary. Their second anniversary they brought along the newest addition to the GRISSOM FAMILY - twin sons, James and Albert. By their fourth anniversary two more sons, Ryan and Daniel had been added. This year Gil and Sara celebrated their sixth anniversary alone with the arrival of their fifth child, Sara Elizabeth. Sara sat on the balcony nursing her long awaited little lady and watching her husband and sons chase the waves as they crashed onto the shore. A smile crossed her face as she remembered a letter Gil received several years ago from the second to the last of the GRISSOM men, "Your Uncle Reginald would be proud."

THE END


End file.
